David's Birthday Present
by Kristen3
Summary: On David's third birthday, Martin gives his grandson a less-than-educational gift. Niles isn't thrilled, but luckily his brother comes through unexpectedly. Long one-shot.


Daphne sighed as she walked into her son's room. Today was going be a big day. It was David's birthday. He was turning three. It still didn't seem possible that the newborn she vividly recalled holding in the vet's office was now a toddler. But Daphne knew she couldn't stop the progress of time. She'd always heard from friends, as well as her own brother-in-law, how quickly children grew up, but she had never imagined it would be this quick.

Now wasn't the time to dwell on such thoughts. The party was just a few hours away, and there was a lot to do. It would be a relatively low-key affair. Niles had wanted to go to an amusement park, spending a fortune on games and rides. But Daphne told her husband such things were unnecessary. David probably wouldn't even remember this party. All he really needed was a small party at home with a few of the kids he'd met at the local playground. Most of them lived at the Montana, so it wasn't hard to get their parents to come. Aside from that, she and Niles had invited Martin and Ronee. Frasier's radio show in Chicago had become unbelievably popular, so he wouldn't be able to attend. But he'd sent a box to his young nephew. Daphne could hardly wait for David to open his presents.

When Daphne woke David up, it was abundantly clear that he knew today was his special day. It seemed that "party" had become his new favorite word. He clapped and cheered as he watched Daphne put up balloons and streamers in the living room. The birthday cake was delivered right on time. This was the one thing Daphne had decided to make a bit fancier. She'd ordered it from one of the specialty bakeries her husband recommended.

Soon, there was nothing left to do except wait for the guests. Because of her less-than-stellar cooking skills, Daphne had gotten sandwiches from a local place to feed the adults. The kids would be happy with cake and juice boxes.

Niles arrived home shortly before the festivities were to begin. He'd had to reschedule some appointments, but it was more than worth it to celebrate this milestone in his young son's life. Both Daphne and David smiled as he walked in. Daphne walked toward him, prepared to greet her husband with a kiss. But she was beaten by David, who raced to his father, grinning from ear to ear. "Well, hello, birthday boy," Niles said, picking him up. "In just a few minutes, your friends should be getting here for your party. And Grandpa and Ronee are on their way too. We're going to have so much fun!"

David clapped, clearly excited. Just then, the doorbell rang. Niles and David went to answer it. It was three of the children who'd been invited, along with their moms. David was held and kissed by all three of the women. It was obvious he was enjoying the attention. Of course, each guest had brought a present, which Daphne placed on the coffee table to be opened once her in-laws arrived. Daphne immediately began chatting with the moms. She knew them well from countless visits to the playground, but it was Niles' first time meeting them.

Niles felt a bit uncomfortable around these women. They all chattered to Daphne like old friends. Thankfully, she introduced her husband to the group. They were all impressed to hear that Niles was a psychiatrist. "It's really not a big deal. I care about my patients, but my real focus is Daphne and David." He kissed her cheek. David laughed when he heard his name.

"Niles works hard, but he always makes time for us," Daphne said. She could tell he was embarrassed and didn't want anyone to think he wasn't an involved father. Nothing could be further from the truth. She was just about to explain more about Niles when the doorbell rang again. "That'll be your father and Ronee. Go let them in."

Niles nodded, holding David in his arms. He opened the door, and there stood his father and stepmother. In Ronee's arms was a fairly large present. "Hey, there's my favorite guy," Martin said, gently ruffling David's hair.

Ronee walked over to Daphne, carrying the box. "We went to three different toy stores. Marty wanted to find the_ perfect_ thing. Too bad he never makes that kind of effort when it's_ my_ birthday." But she grinned teasingly at her husband, making it clear she wasn't serious.

"Hey, I finally have a grandson living here in Seattle, so I want to spoil him. Is that a crime?" Martin asked.

"Of course not, Martin. Niles and I are so glad you're a part of David's life. I'm sure he'll love whatever you bought him," Daphne said as she added his present to the pile. When Daphne looked around, she decided there was no more reason to wait. She knew the kids were anxious for cake and presents. "Well, who wants cake?"

Her question was met with a chorus of "Me!" from the children, especially David. Everyone took seats around the dining table. Daphne put the cake in front of the birthday boy. She carefully placed three candles on top and instructed David to blow. He quickly extinguished the candles. "Way to go, David!" Martin exclaimed proudly.

Plates of cake and sandwiches were passed around. The kids were given juice while the adults opted for coffee. Martin, of course, chose beer. Soon, the cake was devoured. The kids wore more than a little icing. Several trips were made to the bathroom to wash off sticky hands and faces. Despite the mess, it was clear everyone, grownups included, was having fun.

Once that was done, it was time to open presents. Daphne took a seat on the couch, with David on her lap. She chose a present from the pile, which happened to be from Jack, one of David's friends. Inside was a picture book. David gasped when he saw the cover. It was a picture of a dump truck. Daphne held the book up so everyone could see, and they "ooh"-ed. David's other friend, Toby, gave him a T-shirt with a firetruck on it. David said that it was "cool." The third present was from a boy named Kevin, and it turned out to be a sticker book. David was excited at that, too.

Then it came time to open the last present, the one from Martin and Ronee. It was by far the largest. Daphne had to help her son open it, but the work was more than worth it. The gift was a set of toy cars, or more accurately, toy trucks. "Trucks!" David exclaimed. "Cool!" He gave his grandfather an enthusiastic grin, as well as a high five.

Everyone loved seeing David so happy. But Niles wasn't enjoying it. "Dad, what did you do this for?"

"Now, Niles," Martin said calmly. "If you're upset about how much I spent, it's my money. If I want to buy my grandson an expensive present, that's my choice."

"It's not the money, Dad. It's what you're spending it on."

Daphne stood up, wanting to avoid the argument she could see brewing. "Niles, please, don't make a scene."

"Daphne, Dad gave our son a bunch of _trucks_. What is he supposed to learn from that? How to make _vroom-vroom _noises?!"

Niles' comment had stunned Daphne. She had no idea what to say.

"David loves those tucks. You heard him!" Martin exclaimed. He had never expected this reaction.

"These are not the kind of toys I want my son playing with," Niles said. "Besides, they're probably a choking hazard too."

"Can I talk to you in private?" Daphne asked her husband. She was fully aware that everyone was watching, and she was desperate to resolve the situation.

Niles looked at her in confusion, but when she walked over to a corner away from the others, he reluctantly followed. "What is it, Daphne? Is it so wrong for me to be concerned about our son's future?"

"He's only three," Daphne pointed out. "All of his friends play with cars and trucks all the time. I know it's not the kind of thing you and Frasier were interested in when you were little, but David isn't like you. At least not yet."

"But he should at least have educational toys," Niles protested.

Daphne kissed him, wanting to calm his anxiety. "He's _three_. He has his whole life ahead to learn. Right now, he just wants to play with trucks. Relax."

Niles took a deep breath. Her words had affected him as nothing else could have. "You're right. I was getting ahead of myself." He kissed her, longer this time. He told her with his eyes that he would show his appreciation later. He walked back over to where the guests were sitting. It was clear they still felt uneasy. "I'm sorry, Dad. Your presents are fine. David loves them."

Martin stood up. "I know you want David to grow up and go to some fancy prep school, and then to Harvard or somewhere, but he's just a kid. Let him be a kid, OK?"

Niles nodded. His father might be less educated, but he was far wiser than his sons in some ways. He stepped forward, engulfing Martin in a tight hug.

Daphne smiled as she saw the two embracing. It was clear everyone else was relieved too.

When he pulled out of the embrace, Niles realized that the guests were still watching him uncertainly. "I'm sorry, everyone. It's just that I have such high expectations for my son, and I sometimes forget that he's just a little boy."

Daphne walked over, taking her husband's hand. "You love David. That's not a crime."

"Thank you, Daphne," Niles replied, looking into her eyes. "What would I ever do without you?" After a moment, he glanced around. "Hey, isn't there another present? Where's the one Frasier sent?"

"Oh!" Daphne exclaimed, getting it from the other room. "I was so busy decorating, I completely forgot."

"Frasier is my older brother," Niles explained to the guests. "He moved to Chicago just after David was born, but he loves his nephew to pieces. You know, for years, Frasier and I didn't even get along. It's only thanks to Daphne that we're as close as we are now."

"Oh, hush," Daphne said as she returned with the box. "They don't need to hear our whole story." She blushed a bit, embarrassed by the way Niles exaggerated the part she'd played in their relationship. She sat back on the couch, helping David rip the box open. It must have cost a fortune to ship. Inside, there was another package, which was wrapped. David quickly tore the paper off, revealing an expensive tablet. The box said that it was full of educational games just for pre-schoolers.

"Wow," Niles said, impressed. He'd have to remember to call his brother later.

"There's a card here, too," Daphne said as she opened the envelope. She smiled, recognizing her former employer's handwriting. Her eyes grew misty as she read the message.

_Dear David (and Niles and Daphne),_

_I'm so sorry I can't be there for your special day. You know how it is being a famous radio host! I hope your birthday is a fun and memorable experience. I'm sure you'll get lots of toys to play with, but I also know your dad is very concerned about making sure you're learning, too. I hope this puts his fears at ease. _

_Love, _

_Your Uncle Frasier _

As he listened to Daphne reading the words, Niles knew without a doubt that he was the luckiest man alive. He had a brother he also considered his best friend, and a wonderful son. But none of that would have ever been possible if not for one person – his wife, Daphne.

**The End**


End file.
